


i'm not a twink because i actually married the guy i pined after

by infestedpiano



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, In a funny way, Kissing, Like disgustingly so, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), but hey, it's literally just fluff, not really shown but it's there, phil and techno: flirting, take it, techno just really loves his husband, technoblade used to be a twink but he upgraded, their relationship still thriving, they're kind of fucked up, tommyinnit: really? in front of my fucking salad?, traumatized as in a "found out my dad married an anarchist", weird fire metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infestedpiano/pseuds/infestedpiano
Summary: Philza is, to put it simply, chaotic. He thrives in chaos, and maybe that should concern Techno more. He can't find it in himself to, though. There's something endearing about Phil wheezing while screams float about. The flames lick his face, and the light makes it look almost red.He really has no right to be so goddamn pretty.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 582





	i'm not a twink because i actually married the guy i pined after

**Author's Note:**

> right, going with techno saying that he isn't related to sbi in any way, so no this is not incest. this goes for any future fics i make of this pair

Philza is, to put it simply, chaotic. He _thrives_ in chaos, and maybe that should concern Techno more. He can't find it in himself to, though. There's something endearing about Phil wheezing while screams float about. The flames lick his face, and the light makes it look almost red.

He really has no right to be so goddamn pretty.

The village is going down, but they're the ones who provoked them first. Never poke the sleeping dragon, isn't that what they say?

"You're literally crazy." Despite that, there's a grin on Techno's face. 

Just like the fire around them, Philza is a flame. And Techno will continue to stroke that flame until it grows into a raging chaos, and if that chaos wants to overtake him then so be it. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Crazy for you." Techno rolled his eyes.

"Disgusting."

\--

He should probably stop using so many fire metaphors when it comes to his companion, but that just makes the voices repeatedly yell at him until he listens. The voices are downright annoying, and they don't make sense. Sure, sometimes they have a rational urge to kill, but other times they just repeat the word 'E' over and over again. It's exhausting.

Maybe it's selfish, but he doesn't really want to give Philza away. It should say something, that he's starting to refer to the shorter man as his now. But really, it's not in a possessive way. Techno just cares for that stupid blond way too much, cares for him in the way in how Phil sometimes finds a way to ground him. Be it just a look, or a touch, but his anxieties crumble away instantly.

The voices say he's soft, Techno tells them to shut the fuck up.

It's sometimes hard to differentiate who's the biggest worrier in their relationship, Philza who always has plans and extra plans and keeps repeatedly checking up on him, or Techno who grinds away until he's got way more supplies than necessary. 

It's even harder to know who sleeps the less.

Some nights it's spent with Techno unable to sleep, pacing away, and having to have Phil drag him back to bed with little to no resist. Some nights it's Phil, pouring his all into a design he came up with, and Techno just wants him back in bed because he's the warmest thing ever.

Phil complains about Techno using him as a pillow, but in his defense, he's soft.

While even though the winged man thrives in chaos, he's all soft edges. He used to be sharper, they both did, when they first met. But then Phil started slowly taking a go at his sharp edges, until they were practically unrecognizable. They're both soft, and that's alright.

(When Techno first builds his new base Philza nudges him, "It's like our fucking cottagecore house. Away from civilization, in our little aesthetic cabin."

Techno only rolls his eyes, "At least I didn't build a cottagecore home in a mushroom, George is such a twink.")

It's way too early for Techno to be awake, but he can't bring himself to fall asleep. Not when he has Phil pulled against his chest, bodies slotting together until there's no space between the two. 

And also, the sun is blinding him. Probably should have closed that window.

Still, it illuminates the man next to him in golden colors, and that's a sight Techno's glad he's here to see.

There's a muffled sound, before Phil is shifting and blinking up at him groggily. "Techno..?"

Techno cups the man's face gently, cradling his flame. It's only small now, but he'll build him up, and build him up, until he's sending sparks flying through the air.

"Go back to sleep, Phil."

Phil hums, leaning into his touch absentmindedly. It makes Techno's heart stutter.

"But then you won't fall asleep."

He's got him there, but admiring Phil seems so much better than going to sleep. Philza's a dream himself, and god Techno does not want to wake up.

"You're the worst."

There's a twinkle in his companion's eyes, one filled with mirth and fondness.

"Nice to know you love me so much." Phil brings up their interlocked hands and grazes his lips over the knuckle of his index finger, a sign that the shorter male's too tired to reach up and tug him down into a real one. Techno's breath hitches nonetheless.

Techno hides his face in Philza's blond hair.

\--

Tommy's a downright bother.

Okay, maybe that's a lie, but it sure as hell is annoying having to constantly leave Phil's side.

It's not like he's an asshole, he's willing to get out of bed for Tommy's screams, but when it's happening every night you start to resent it. Especially considering how Phil is a fucking heater, and Techno is latched onto him.

"Techno.." He only hums in response.

Philza shifts around to face him, "Come on, I gotta go."

"I know." It sounds whiny, and the blood god is _not_ whiny.

"I'm coming right back." Techno grumbles and finally relents his hold on the shorter male, who merely gives him a quick peck before making his way out of their room. There's a dip in the bed, an imprint of Philza. It almost makes him think that he's still here. It smells so strongly of him, it's addicting.

See, _this_ is why he had tried to avoid Phil's kids at all costs. And now he had one living in his house.

_My gay cottagecore house, too. The cruelty._

\--

Philza stumbles into the kitchen, still half-asleep judging by the fact that his hair is sticking up in places. Techno's isn't any better, but at least he pulled his into a half-assed bun.

He climbs easily into Techno's lap, who only really hums and shifts slightly acknowledge the extra body. Phil presses against his chest, burrowing his scowl in the taller's collarbone.

"Mornin'."

"Nice to see you awake."

Philza scrunches up his nose, "Likewise."

There's the sound of a groan, and Techno briefly remembers that Tommy's still here. "Really? In front of my fucking salad?" 

Techno rolls his eyes, teenagers.

Tommy stabs his fork into his food angrily, "Why'd you have to date my dad, huh? Could you seriously not find _anyone_ else."

Philza grins from where his face is still pressed against him.

"Kid, I'm not dating your dad, I'm _married_ to him." There's a pause, until Tommy's leaping up, looking enraged.

"Nooo! When did this happen? Why the fuck would you marry an anarchist? This is so stupid-" Philza wheezes, and it's a horribly endearing sound.

"We got married sometime during the Antarctic Empire, didn't we?"

Techno hums, while he doesn't forget that day sometimes the date clouds up a bit.

There's a hilarious look of disgust on the kid's face.

"Gross, this means that legally Techno's my dad."

Techno scrunches his nose at that, "I would literally rather die."

Phil is dying from laughter in his lap.


End file.
